videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro: Season of Ice
Spyro: Season of Ice (スパイロ アドバンス ''Spyro Advance'' in Japanese) is the first Spyro game to appear on the GameBoy Advance. The first Spyro game to be made by a developer other then Spyro's creators Insomniac Games, Digital Eclipse have done a decent enough job on this game to make it playable and replayable. The Japanese release of the game was Published and Distributed by Konami which they were known for producing the Castlevania and Contra series. Season of Ice takes you, as Spyro, to the Fairy Realms in order to save them from an evil menace. Set shortly after Spyro: Year of the Dragon, Season of Ice continues with a slightly linked story. After the defeat of the Sorceress, many of her old Rhynoc minions were left out of work or had to take less-than-ideal day jobs. None more so than Grendor, the Rhynoc librarian at the Grand Central Dragon Realms library. A small, meek figure, Grendor never made the cut into the Rhynoc army and desperately longed for a career change. One day, Bianca spent a few hours in the library researching ideal vacation spots for a trip she was planning for Spyro, Hunter and herself. With all the travel books, Bianca mistakenly left the Sorceress' Spell book behind. Finding the book, Grendor was inspired by an ingenious plan. Flipping through the pages, he found himself a transformation spell to change his meager frame into a towering mass of muscle and brainpower! Wasting no more time, he read the spell aloud; too hasty even to notice the book was turned upside down. Grendor wound up with bulk and brainpower all right, but in the form of two heads, and a migraine in both of his thick skulls. The camera zooms in to see Spyro, Hunter and Bianca relaxing on a beach somewhere, probably Dragon Shores, when Hunter suddenly sees something in the sky. Hunter thinks it's a flying sheep saucer but Spyro recognizes it as a balloon. Bianca catches it and reads the note attached to it. The note is from Zoe and reads: "Dear Spyro, I'm using every last drop of my magic to send you this message. Someone has cast a powerful spell over the Fairy World and, freezing fairies in Ice Crystals. And we can't get out! Now, the Rhynocs are back and collecting fairies one by one. I wish I knew what they were up to. Please come back before it's too late." Spyro decides to go help the fairies and Bianca says she'll go off and check her spell book for something to help. Hunter mentions that she hasn't been carrying the Spell Book for a few days which is news to Bianca but she finds out that she no longer has it on her. She realises that she must have left it in the library when she got the travel book for their vacation. As she sets off to find her book, Hunter, Spyro and Sparx head off to help the fairies. Worlds and Levels Autumn Fairy Home *''Level I:'' Market Mesa *''Level II:'' Lava Prairie *''Level III:'' Mermaid Coast *''Level IV:'' Stone Age Speedway *''Level V:'' Ant Farm Winter Fairy Home *''Level I:'' Hummingbird Fort *''Level II:'' Panda Gardens *''Level III:'' Honey Marsh *''Level IV:'' Ice Age Speedway *''Level V:'' Wasp City Spring Fairy Home *''Level I:'' Time Machine Lab *''Level II:'' Roman City *''Level III:'' Twilight Bulb Factory *''Level IV:'' Aqua Age Speedway *''Level V:'' Caterpillar Gardens Summer Fairy Home *''Level I:'' Dusty Trails *''Level II:'' Star Park *''Level III:'' Space Age Speedway *''Level IV:'' Beetle Burrows *''Level V:'' Grendor's Lair Category:Games